


When Wedding Bells Ring

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arranged Marriage, CroGHB, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, etc - Freeform, good shit basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: When Cronus goes through a rather intense business propsal set up by his father, the aftermath leads to the most intense sex he's received in his life.





	When Wedding Bells Ring

Cronus sighed shakily, pacing back and forth in the room he had been left alone in. He stopped in front of a mirror and tucked a strand of his ebony, wavy hair behind his ear.

When he signed that contract to take part of his father’s...business, that's how he'll put it for now, he knew that he'd do anything for the company and that his father asked him to do...but he had never imagined this.

His reflection checked him into the horrifying reality though. On his body he wore a white wedding gown, his blue eyes had been decorated with makeup and his hair had been taken out of its usual slicked back state into its natural waves. Anxiety was peaked in his body.

To unite a form of peace between his father’s company and the Makara’s he had originally been set up to marry Kurloz Makara, the heir to the company...but then changes happened. Kurloz had backed out on the wedding only a few days prior, and within a few mere hours Cronus was no longer going to marry Kurloz, but instead the head of the Makara company himself; Grayson Henry Beau Makara. 

God who even had two middle names anymore?

Due to the mouthful of a name the man had been nicknamed and commonly referred to by his initials;GHB Makara. And today well...Cronus was to become Mrs.Makara. Which there were some rather glaring issues with. Mainly the fact he had a fucking dick and his father, for having lack of any other child old enough, decided that having him pose as a woman until GHB found out the inevitable truth was the best path to take.

The door opening to the tiny room he had been kept in tore him from his thoughts. One of Makara’s followers stood in the door frame,”It's time Cronus.”

Cronus heaved a heavy inhale, then pulled his veil over his face. He followed the other to the Chapel doors in silence where his father was standing. Cronus didn't even look him in the eye, he was pretty sure he would be sick if he did. 

Without a single word exchanged Cronus took a hold of his father's arm and adjusted his posture to a confident one. He was not going to make a fool of himself. Even if there were going to be multiple people from his dad's side of the business he had fucked in there.

The doors swung open and before he knew it he was making his way down the aisle toward GHB who stood at the other end of the room, looking him over as if he was some kind of object.

It didn't help that Cronus had no say in the dress and so he had been stuffed into a rather tight bodice that hid no curves. That had even gone to the extent of making him wear a corset to keep up the feminine appearance.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion and Cronus swore his heart was beating a thousand miles per hour in his ears. GHB wore a simple suit, a indigo rose held on his suit with a pin in the shape of his company's logo. Jesus he was tall…how fun. Their first time ever meeting and they were going to be married. Wonderful.

As soon as Cronus’ was released from his father’s arm to take GHB’s hands he tuned out, focusing on studying the other. The Ampora family had always had a bit of a reputation for being a little stout but this was just embarrassing. If Cronus were to lower his chin to look forward he would be making eye contact with the others buff chest. 

Honestly the whole man was rather buff. His naturally long as fucking dark hair had been put into a slicked ponytail. Indigo gauges were put in his earlobes which made his deep brown eyes stand out quite well.

His hands were surprisingly soft. They were large and practically engulfed Cronus’ own, but they were soft, not like his father's rough, calloused hands. The man also smelled of musk, more than likely a cologne.

There were no vows to be shared within the ceremony and before Cronus knew it, once more, he was taken by his thoughts by GHB slipping a gold wedding band onto his finger, next to the gody engagement ring he had sent for Cronus to wear.

A much larger ring was then placed into Cronus’ hand and he stared at it for a long moment before a throat clearing pulled his gaze up,”I, wha- oh. I, I do.” he quickly slipped the ring onto the others finger, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as GHB gave a soft chuckle.

And then they were permitted to kiss. Oh god. His veil was lifted and he looked up to GHB’s smirk before being tugged flush against the man and kissed in a way he had never been before.

He felt lightheaded as he managed to kiss back, shivering as GHB dared to run his tongue across Cronus’ own lips before nipping at them.

They pulled away from each other and Cronus was more than sure that his face was a deep red now as they exited the chapel.

Everything after seemed a blur. The car ride to the reception. The reception itself as he danced with his father and then his now his husband, all just felt like some kind of dream he couldn't wake up from.

And then GHB and him were alone. In a hotel room. Great.

Cronies had locked himself in the bathroom and yet again found himself staring in a mirror. However, this time instead of wearing a tight wedding dress he wore a set of bridal lingerie, which the tip of his dick was totally peeking out of.

Fuck.

The sound of a champagne cork popping come from the room, followed by it being poured. Then GHB knocked on the door,”You comin out for some drinks?”

“I, yeah, yeah.” Now or never…

Cronus took a deep breath and slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open. GHB was holding two glasses and looking out the window while sipping from his own. He then turned to look to Cronus, a cocky grin on his face,”Don't you look..” he paused, staring at Cronus’ crotch, brow raised,”Lovely.”

There was a long moment of awkward silence before GHB cleared his throat and offered the second glass to Cronus. If he was going to ever need alcohol desperately in his life, this was probably the time. 

Within seconds he downed the glass and shoved it in GHB’s direction,”fill ‘er up.”

GHB sipped at his glass before setting it down to fill Cronus’ once more,”Gonna get drunk then?”

“Yep.” Cronus downed the second glass, then a third, a fourth, a fifth. All the while GHB watched with mild amusement, sipping lightly at his first glass.

After a bit Cronus was feeling a little better. Thanks alcohol. And the longer that the two of them were in the room together, the longer Cronus was appreciating GHB’s...appearance.

The taller man had let his hair down by now and was lounging back on the sofa in the room. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top and he had stripped down to just his boxers. Cronus would be a straight up liar if he said he wasn’t curious about what was hiding underneath, although he could already see a fairly nice sized bulge beneath the fabric.

it was only when Cronus moved his eyes up to GHB’s face that he had been staring as well. Cronus’ cheeks were flushed, partially from being flustered for staring but also due to the alcohol currently settling in his body.

“You see something you like motherfucker?”

“Uhhh,” Cronus licked his lips to wet them,”Maybe. You look like you got a nice dick.”

“You wanna test it out?”

Aaaaand now Cronus’ entire face was red. He always did struggle with not having the dominant hand when flirting. He couldn't managed to find the wording he wanted give so he just nodded enthusiastically.

GHB stood slowly, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt before settling down on the bed. He gestured for Cronus to sit in his lap and the young Ampora happily complied.

“so,” Cronus wrapped his arms around the others neck,”what now?”

“Now I get a proper taste of those pretty lips of yours.” GHB took hold of Cronus’ hips, squeezing them roughly as he leaned forward to catch Cronus’ lips with his own.

Cronus squirmed and whimpered at the others hold on his hips. It was so close to where he wanted those big hands to be, yet so far. He took soft fistfuls of GHB’s long, fluffy hair, giving gentle noises as he reciprocated the kiss.

Was it hot in here? Cronus felt awfully hot right now...he sat back for a moment to catch his breath, but that moment didn't last long. The Makara’s lips were back on his, kissing him fiercer this time; nipping at Cronus’ bottom lip, sucking on them and making them swollen. Cronus inhaled sharply for a moment, and then he felt the others tongue against his.

Oh god he was losing it so fast. He rocked his hips down against GHB’s as the man's tongue prodded, swirled, and rubbed against Cronus’ own. This was too much. Cronus wanted to fuck and he wanted to fuck right now.

His hands drifted away from the mass of hair and down to the purple button up that was resting on the others shoulders. Cronus pushed it down and tugged it off GHB’s wrists. For a moment Cronus regretted it, due to GHB having to move his hands away to get the pain in the ass fabric out of the way. But then his hands went somewhere better. Somewhere many times better.

Cronus arched his back slightly as his ass was groped by those hands that he decided were just godly at this point. He gave little bucks of his hips against the others, his hands going to stroke himself, however he stopped at the tsk of the others tongue,”You'll touch yourself when I say you can.”

Fuuuuck.

GHB soon retired Cronus’ lips and kissed away from them, across his jaw and down to his throat. At first he just kissed softly, which mostly just tickled, but then the biting, sucking and the tongue returned. 

Cronus flicked his eyes up to the ceiling and whined drawn out and needy. He was so unbearably hard by now and overstimulated, yet they had barely begun.

GHB hummed as he worked at Cronus’ neck, still massaging and groping the wonderful ass in his lap. Marks were quickly appearing everywhere on the small thing, hickies and bites of all sorts. The man sat back to admire his work, a smirk resting on his face as he looked over the beautifully desperate mess in his lap.

He took Cronus by his jaw and held it, letting his thumb rest on the others bottom lip. He was slightly surprised when Cronus’ began to suck softly on the finger, but not shocked. Such soft, damp lips. The thought of having them wrapped around his cock made GHB’s crotch throb with its own need.

“You want me to fuck you lil fucker?”

Cronus nodded.

“use your words, an use them nicely, I ain't gonna give you what you want if you're just gonna try to half ass your way for it.”

Cronus pulled back from his thumb and swallowed as the other watched him expectantly,”I...uhm..” he yelped as his ass was smacked.

“Don't hesitate. No ‘uh, uhms’ all that shit. It ain't sexy.”

He nodded, shifting slightly in the others lap after being spanked,”I, please…” his arms went back around the others neck and he began to grind his hips with more passion,”I'm such a horny mess, please, fuck me..fuck me, make me see stars-”

“Sir.”

Oh fucking hell. “Fuck me sir, please...please sir, I need your cock stuffed inside me. Use me sir, fuck me, make me lose my mind.”

“That's a good boy. Just a shame we don't have any lube.” 

Cronus’ widened his eyes and let out a whimper. Oh he was sure as hell horny, but he really didn't want to take the other raw…

“Oh don't be like that, I got something better than lube anyways. Get out of my lap so I can stretch you nice and wide for me.”

He did as he was told hurriedly, watching as GHB got up, removing his boxers. Oh that was...very big. Thick, very thick and maybe...jesus..seven or eight inches? Was he gaping? He might be gaping.

GHB took notice and chuckled,”you better close that mouth of yours before I decide to fill it up myself.”

Cronus instantly shut his mouth.

With a hum GHB knelt down, then tugged Cronus’ legs up and onto his shoulders.

“what're you doing?”

“Just relax. I'm lubing you up.”

“but I thought you didnt- ah~!”

Something warm and wet had darted over his ass without warning. Then again. And then it clicked. He let out a low moan, his toes curling as he grabbed the others hair,”Oh sir...thats...amazing..”

GHB continued on eating out the twink of an Ampora, hands touching and grabbing him all over. Cronus whimpered, rolling his hips gently.

Sure Cronus had fucked and been fucked before but never...never this. He felt warm all through his body, and his brain felt like it was short circuiting every five seconds. It was so erotically foreign to him…

But nothing good can last forever, and soon the wet warmth vanished. Before Cronus could even begin to complain though he was flipped onto his stomach and the others tongue was replaced with the pressure of a pair of fingers pushing into him.

Oh he knew the other’s hands were big before, but having his fingers inside of him were something he didn't even imagine. 

He pressed his face down against the mattress and let out a shaky, wanton groan as GHB scissors his fingers,”got such a nice, tight hole here. Can't wait to sink my cock deep inside you and fuck you like a toy…”

Cronus could only whimper in response as he was stretched. He was going to cum like this, on his stomach, in bridal lingerie, being fingered pre-fuck. He bit his bottom lip,”Sir..I…”

“Hush.” GHB spanked him. That was it. Without much of a warning Cronus quietly came, rocking his hips and pressing his face into the bed as he spilled.

“How cute, we've barely started though.” GHB pushed his fingers deeper and twisted them, his other hand going to stroke Cronus.

“Nnngh...Sir~” Cronus had been drunk before hand, but now he just felt drunk on sex. He wanted to stop a little, but his body was begging for more. Begging to be pushed past his limit.

“I know, I know...soon my dear, sweet, Lil fucker.” 

With that all touch by GHB stopped. Fingers were pulled out and now cum covered cock was left alone. Cronus took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself. 

Then stretch cane, and he thought he could actually cry from how full he gradually began to feel with the other inside of him and how good it felt. There was a few minutes of adjusting, the only sound was soft grunts from both of the two.

And then what Cronus thought was the impossible happened. He felt GHB’s hips press against his ass. He was fully speared onto his dick.

One hand took hold of Cronus’ hips, the other snagged his wrists, forcing him to lay face down and ass up on the bed. A perfect display for the other.

Cronus had expected the other to start it slow, so when GHB pulled out back to his tip, then proceeded to rapidly slam back into him, repeating the process at a fast pace, Cronus couldn't help wail like...well like a bitch.

He was actually being fucked like a toy, oh fuck, oh fuck…

“Sir, oh!” Cronus sobbed with pleasure.

“What pretty little noises, such a cute motherfucker. I'm gonna like keeping you around.” 

Okay. Sure. Most everything about this forced marriage sucked but...oh god, this was completely worth it. This was the best god damn sex he had ever had…was he drooling? 

“such a tight fucker...fuck yeah..” he panted, leaning down to bite down on Cronus’ shoulder,”you're all mine now, gonna turn you into my fucking bitch! Your father is such a fucking idiot...giving you to me. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what a cock whore I turn you into.”

“I,I,” Cronus couldn't focus, his vision was hazy and his body felt light,”I'd like that sir...make me your whore sir!” 

GHB gave a chuckle, spanking him hard,”Gladly.”

Cronus twisted and squirmed under the other, he could feel his hot breath on his back. Every move he made inside him he felt. He was so deep...GHB’s hair was gently tickling over his skin, and slowly everything and anything GHB was saying was nonsense to him. He was losing his mind. And then he came, whimpering and squirming, crying out the others name.

By the time Cronus finished GHB had released as well inside him, then slowly pulled out.

Cronus sighed shakily and rolled onto his back, looking up at the other tiredly,”We ain't done yet motherfucker.”

“i-what? Why?”

“you got to cum twice, time to return the favor.”

“Oh…” Cronus slowly sat up, looking at the others dick that they were stroking,”I don't know if I can-”

“that's quitter talk. You don't know if you can or can't till you try.”

Inspirational talk to get him to suck his dick. Not the best form of foreplay Cronus has received, but then again, he's had much worse. 

With a sigh he moved forward a bit so his face was level with the others tip. Okay...just nice and slow. He opened his mouth and took hold of the others base, squeezing gently as he circled his tongue around the others tip.

Dick sucking had always been a tad boring to Cronus. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but when you get it down to a routine it's just kinda mundane.

GHB had his hand resting on the back of the others scalp and was gently stroking his hair. What a good little tease, he didn't quite know what he was in for yet though. How cute.

Cronus soon wrapped his lips around the first bit of the others length and sucked gently, eyes closed. He'd continue on like he usually did until the other came. At least that's what he thought was what was going to happen. Instead though, GHB without warning took a tight hold on his hair and tugged his head down onto his cock.

Eyes widening it surprise Cronus coughed loudly around the other, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as he looked up at the other. 

“Take it baby, you're gonna have to get used to it anyway.” he held Cronus’ head in place and reached over was sitting, then pointed the camera down at the other,”Smile motherfucker, give me a good ending for this sweet video.”

Cronus blinked and flushed darkly. Had the other been recording the whole time? Shit. Hot.

Once his hair was released he bobbed his head at the others base and swallowed around him. This was just barely room for him to breathe around the other, but so far he was managing. Any time his body tried to gag it was just a weak pulse, which pulled a pleased moan from GHB every time.

Eventually the Makara tired of Cronus’ lazy pacing though and decided to take matters into his own hands once more. He took hold of Cronus’ head, pulling it back most of the way then surged it forward at a speedy pace.

After a bit Cronus managed to keep up the mantra without the others help and sucked around the other as he bobbed his head.

“Good girl, such a good fucking slut.”

Cronus whimpered, wanting to retort but well, that was kinda hard to do with a mouthful of dick, so instead he just glared up at the other.

“oh don't give me that look, you like it, don't lie. Don't worry sweetheart, we'll keep dressing you up nice and pretty for me, next time we can even use some of my toys on you, won't that be fun?” he chuckled, “keep your head still.”

Once more Cronus was grabbed by his hair and this time was kept still. Then GHB began to thrust his hips quickly, much faster than Cronus was moving before. Cronus coughed and squirmed as his face was fucked mercilessly.

Skin slaps and GHB’s grunts and dirty talk filled the room,”What a pretty mess...you look like such a nice broken whore right now. Gonna stuff both ends of you with my cum…”

Cronus whined, it was all too much, he was so tired. 

“You want my cum baby? Wanna drink it down that sweet throat of yours?”

Due to a lack of being able to form words Cronus gave a simple nod. With that GHB spilled, filling his throat, then covering his face and upper body with cum,”Swallow.”

Cronus did as told, coughing and gasping, shaking head to toe. He crashed backwards onto the bed and GHB soon laid next to him, tugging the other up onto his chest.

By now Cronus had passed out and GHB had stopped recording. He took a picture of himself with the sleeping boy on his chest, then proceeded to send the video and photo to Dualscar with a text reading,’Thanks for the slut’.


End file.
